Popioły/Tom I/XII
Na jesieni roku 1797 książę Gintułt jako tako załatwił obowiązki głowy rodziny i wyjechał z kraju. Siostry zaopatrzył w opiekę dalekich ciotek tudzież w legion nauczycielek, dwu braci odwiózł do szkół publicznych w Krakowie, udzielił pełnomocnictwa do działania folwarcznego komisarzowi, a władzę kierowniczą nad interesami zlał na krakowskiego mecenasa Dorszta. W tym samym czasie pozbył się z domu wielu rezydentów, a między innymi Rafała. Przydał ostatniego za pewien rodzaj towarzysza braciom. Przy protekcji pańskiej udało się, z ciężką wprawdzie biedą, tyle dokazać, że Olbromski zdał wymagany egzamin do klasy piątej i umieszczony został na poetyce w liceum świętej Anny. Dużo trudu kosztowało księcia uzyskanie w Wiedniu paszportu do Włoch, a mianowicie do krajów Rzeczypospolitej Weneckiej, na dwór papieża, do krajów króla Piemontu, wielkiego księcia Toskanii, księcia Parmy i Burbonów Neapolu. Przerwana już była na pozór w Leoben wojna, ale tlała jeszcze zarzewiem. Wszelako rozległe stosunki umożliwiły otrzymanie drogocennego papieru z mnóstwem podpisów, winiet i pieczęci. Książę wyjechał. Chyżo mijał góry Styrii i Karyntii, przedłużone odnogi Alp tyrolskich. Jechał wielkim, starodawnym traktem górskim, który przecina rzeki Sawę, Drawę i Mur. Dostał się nareszcie w pustynię Krasu, między wapienne wyniosłości i zawaliska, gdzie woda w głąb ziemi ucieka, tworząc w jej łonie pieczary, podziemia, jeziora i rzeki. Ten bezludny, zapadający się świat kamieni pełen był jeszcze wojsk republikańskich, które pod dowództwem Masseny, Guieux, Chabota, Seruriera i Bernadottea z wolna cofały się ku Palma Nuova opuszczając Gorycję i Karyntię. W miejscu tym wielki trakt stykał się z drogami idącymi ze wschodu. Z wyżyn widać było białe ich taśmy, łamiące się po bezdrzewnych i bezwodnych łańcuchach gór. Jak oko sięgło, słały się po nich ruchome kurzawy, a w nich brnęły ku południowi i na zachód kolumny za kolumnami. Górskie wioseczki były popalone i zrównane częstokroć z ziemią. Ludność witała podróżnika nieufnym, podejrzliwym okiem, wyciągając wychudłą rękę po datek. Słowo ze sczerniałych warg padające było słowiańskie... Książę nie pożądał bynajmniej widoku dzieł Marsa, toteż ile się dało zbaczał z traktu wojennego i co tchu dążył w stronę Triestu. Sądził, że już wszystkie szlaki strategiczne wyminął. Tymczasem na jednej z najwyższych przełęczy, w miejscu spotkania się rozstajnych dróg, woźnica obrócił się na koźle, potrząsnął głową i wskazał biczyskiem zbliżające się tuż-tuż obłoki kurzawy. Nie było sposobu ruszyć dalej, gdyż wojska wwaliły się z bocznej na główną drogę i zajęły całą szerokość. Zatrzymano się pod wysoką skałą wapiennego szczytu na zakręcie drogi. Książę wysiadał właśnie z powozu dla uniknięcia kurzu, kiedy zza tej skały wynurzyły się pierwsze rzędy infanterii. Szli ludzie przywaleni kurzem od głów do stóp, jak ruchome jego słupy. Ledwie w dymach pyłu wapiennego widać było zgorzałe na węgiel ich twarze, zamknięte oczy, zacięte usta. Szli wielkim, twardym, młodym, niestrudzonym krokiem. Przesuwały się w małych odstępach jedna za drugą kompanie grenadierskie. Gdy książę wzwyczaił oczy do kurzu, ujrzał, że ci ludzie byli oberwani, prawie bez butów. Znienacka dokuczliwy ból zarznął go do żywego... Widok kroju mundurów tych grenadierów do złudzenia przypominał dawne czasy. — Toż to mundur kawalerii narodowej! — mamrotał książę. Szedł batalion strzelców odziany w łachmany łudząco podobne do regimentu marszałkowskiego strzelców węgierskich, w mundurach niby błękitnych z pąsowymi wyłogami, w pozłocistych giwerach z pąsową kitą. Ciągnęli wciąż, wywalając się zza góry jakoby ze straszliwego jej łona. Wizja bolesna, sen długi i duszący... Widok każdego oddziału nożem padał w piersi i utykał w sercu. Oto idą znowu, idą znowu! Łoskot ich kroków grzmi na tej ziemi wewnątrz próżne-" Regiment fizylierów, coś jak regiment Działyńskich, a wreszcie regiment pierwszy imienia królowej Jadwigi. Pąsowe mundury, białe kolety, białe pasy i czarne kapelusze. Wszystko to obdarte, w łatach różnokolorowych, w szwach, w gałganach. Nogi półbose dzielnie i twardo wytrzymywały takt na tej nieskończonej drodze między morzem a lądem, wlokąc strzępy "czarnych butów niemieckich". Broń szczękała. Obok ludzi, idących miarowo, brnęły do taktu chude konie oficerów wyższych. Oni sami jak czarne znaki, równo kołysząc się, znikali w kurzawie. Na prawo i na lewo zygzakiem schodzili w głębie pustej doliny. Czarne ich widma znikły z oczu, i sama chmura pyłu z wolna osiadała na drodze. Jeszcze długo kołysała się rytmicznie w głębi, a później poszła w górę, na dalekie, błękitnawe pasma, we światy... Książę ocknął się jak ze snu. Popędził w swoją drogę. W Trieście trafił szczęśliwie na odchodzący tegoż dnia do Wenecji dwumasztowy okręt z pomalowanymi żaglami — trabaccolo, i puścił się na morze. Już kiedy przepływano obok fortu św. Andrzeja, na grobli Lido i u wejścia do portu Malamocco okręt poddany był nadzwyczajnie ścisłej rewizji. Podróżnych badano jak zbirów, a ich paszporty oglądano na wszystkie sposoby. Osobliwie książę, jako przybywający z Austrii, był przez celników francuskich obserwowany bardzo podejrzliwie. Gdy się te wszystkie ceremonie skończyły, wylądował wprost na mały rynek. Był tu za lat wczesnej młodości swej, z rodzicami, kiedy jeszcze, nosił błękitny mundur kadecki. Dziś był zupełnie sam. Ojciec i matka spoczęli pod ziemią. Te miejsca ukazały się teraz oczom jak widok tamtych minut, jak widok samych umarłych... Młode szczęście godzin, straconych na zawsze, taiło się w tych murach. Nie widząc wcale ludzi przechodzących książę brnął przez Piazettę ku kościołowi Świętego Marka z oczyma pełnymi łez, z ustami pełnymi słów miłości, z piersią pełną westchnień i żalu. — Pax tibi, Marce... — szeptał do świątyni z najgłębszą czcią. "Złota świątynia" stanęła przed nim znowu. Śnił patrząc na nią, że go niby urząd duchowy, niby trybunał sądzący zapytuje o lata ubiegłe, o życie przebyte, o szczęście odepchnięte, o pogrzebane w ziemi zwłoki i o całuny uczuć, co je do snu wiecznego otuliły. Przywarł plecami do muru Kampanili obok białej lodżiety Sansovina, skulił się i z wlepionymi w kościół oczyma na długo tam został. Miał więc znowu to, za czym tęsknił. Balustradę z kilkuset kolumn o ozdobach gotyckich, połączoną z kapryśnymi słupami saraceńskimi, nad którą strzelają minarety arabskie i pięć jasnych kopuł greckiej cerkwi. Nasycał znowu oczy widokiem przedsionka okrytego mozaikami na złotym dnie... Tam św. Marek w ubiorze biskupim, tam Zmartwychwstanie, tam Wskrzeszenie Łazarza... Oto chimeryczne korynckie konie nad głównym portalem środkowym wspinają się i rwą w świat. Dokąd? Były już przy pogromie Grecji i jako symbol tryumfu rwały się w świat na tryumfalnych bramach Rzymu. Były przy upadku Rzymu i stanęły na tryumfalnych murach Carogrodu. Były świadkami zwycięstwa Wenecji nad Bizancjum i stanęły tu, u drzwi św. Marka, na pięćset lat... Nim wszedł do bazyliki, książę miał pod powiekami jasnowidzenie jej złotego wnętrza, wizję całkowicie złotą, pełne oczy złotego mroku. Słyszał w głębi swej duszy szelest sukni dawno zmarłych rodziców, echo, brzmiące pod ciemnym sklepieniem, rozmowy prowadzonej między wonnymi dymami czci i pokory. Podniósł oczy ze drżeniem. Obcy ludzie snują się naokół... Wszedł tedy co prędzej na mozaikowe posadzki, na owe dywany z kamienia, gdzie tylekroć hulały bałwany morza, że same mozaiki powyginały się na obraz fal i pian. Ale stuoka pamięć i tam z każdego kąta, zza każdego filara wysuwała obraz albo dźwięk dawno umarły. Jakże straszliwie patrzały teraz w przybysza wielkie, jak gdyby senne oczy samotnych świętych, oczy pełne smutku-niesmutku, żalu-nieżalu, oczy pełne mądrości, oczy, które widzą przez wieki, oczy wieszcze! Książę czuł, że to od nich zstępuje ku niemu ów szept niezrozumiały. Jakże rozdzierającą była mowa ich zeschłych ust, prawda, której wyznać nie mogą, zamknięta w skurczach czół i lic, w okrutnych gestach skostniałych rąk. Mowa ta usiłowała wyjawić wieść z tamtego świata, wyznać straszliwe ostrzeżenie, jedno i to sarno dawała znać przez tysiąc lat trwożliwym spojrzeniom rzesz ludzkich, które tu przychodziły ze wszystkich kończyn ziemi. Zdawało się, że głębokie łuki, arkady, sklepienia i kopuły nad filarami, odzianymi w polerowany, ciemnoczerwony marmur, żarzą się i świecą własnym zarzewiem złotym, które wybucha ze ścian, gdzie w czworograniastych słupach przepala się czarodziejski ogień grecki. Książę błąkał się po świątyni z miejsca na miejsce, wodząc po twardych liniach bizantyjskich przymrużonymi oczyma. Jakże się to dokonało, że wszystko naokół jest takie samo jak za poranku jego młodości, a on sam... Gdzież się podział młodzieniec, który to widział pierwszy raz? Nie ma go już. Ten, co ogląda to samo, to inny zgoła człowiek. Radosne uczucia tamtego przeistoczyły się w strupieszały żal, podobnie jak w trupa przeistacza się żywy człowiek. I oto rozszerzył się żal. zabrzmiał niesłychanym, zaświatowym echem, na podobieństwo głosu rozlegającego się pod sklepieniem chrzcielnicy w Pizie. Gdzie się podziały ludy z ich wolą, czynem i sprawą Gdzie państwa ich i królowie? Świątynia ta stała już taka sama, kiedy Mieszko I na tron wstępował. Została taka sama... Przeszli tędy rycerze idący odbierać grób Chrystusowy. Tu, na kamieniach przedsionka, Fryderyk Barbarossa klęczał u stóp papieża. Niezliczone tryumfy weneckiego ludu nad Genuą, Konstantynopolem, Vicenzą, Weroną, Belluno, Padwą, Bergamo, Istrią, Dalmacją, Moreą, Kandią, Cyprem i wyspą Lemnos, nad całym carogrodzkim morzem... — Przeżyłeś i swą Wenecję, Święty Marku... — zaśmiał się wędrowiec patrząc z niecną radością w mroczne głębie kościoła. — Żołdak francuski zerwał z masztów twoje szkarłatne chorągwie, wiszące w chwale od czasów Henryka Dandolo, roztrącił skrzydlatego lwa... Poruszony do samej głębi ducha wyszedł z kościoła. Uderzyła go, jak nieznośny ciężar, myśl o zwycięstwie francuskim. Widział w marzeniu pustą lagunę, zalewisko zgniłych wysp, gdzie królował przypływ morza. Lud uciekający przed dziczą Attyk stworzył tu ludzkie siedlisko. W ciągu trzynastu wieków potomkowie tych, co tu przybyli, wbijają w muł miliony dębowych palów, na nich wznoszą blisko trzydzieści tysięcy domów, czterdzieści rynków; przywożą z dalekich gór ciosany granit, czerwony, biały i żółty marmur, wyściełają kamieniem czterysta kanałów, dźwigają blisko pięćset mostów z marmuru. W mieście tym wyrasta niezmierna liczba świątyń i pałaców, wykwita biblioteka Sansovina, Prokuracje, Kampanila, pałac dożów i sama owa bazylika. Niestrudzeni żeglarze, waleczni żołnierze, najprzemyślniejsi kupcy zwożą w darze dla Świętego Marka wszystko, co gdziekolwiek było cennego. Z Egiptu, Grecji, Bizancjum — kolumny z porfiru i serpentyny, alabastry, wazy, płaskorzeźby egipskie, snycerskie dzieła Persów, słupy z mistycznym pismem ze świątyni Saba w Akrze. Wydali ze , swego łona niezliczony poczet artystów aż do wielkiego Tycjana, byli szerzycielami umiejętności i kunsztów... I oto jednego dnia przybywa z ziemi twardej samotrzeć w gondoli adiutant francuskiego generała, sam jeden z nakrytą głową wstępuje na "olbrzymie" i na "złote" schody i wchodzi na posiedzenie Wielkiej Rady, do sali, skąd słuchały wyroków dalekie ludy morza, podniesionym głosem odczytuje w obliczu doży i wszystkiej Wenecji list zwiastujący wojnę, a właściwie deklarację zniszczenia ich ojczyzny, którą tyle pokoleń własnymi rękoma zdziałało... W parę tygodni później złota księga płonie u podnóża drzewa wolności, doża chroni się do swego domu, a patriarcha Giovanelli asystuje przy ceremonii zniszczenia ustaw Wenecji i zanosi do Boga modły... Wyszedłszy na, plac książę otoczony został przez tłum natrętnych przewodników. Ci wskazywali mu jeden przed drugim wieżę zegarową. Rzucił okiem i spostrzegł to, z czym tak uporczywie chcieli go zaznajomić. Na karcie księgi, którą trzymał przez wieki złoty w błękitnym polu lew Wenecji, zmazane były słowa: Pax tibi, Marce, Evangeliste meus! i wyryte inne: Droits de Ihomme et du citoyen. Inni, podkreślając stokrotnie dowcip gondolierski, że nareszcie po tylu latach złoty lew odwrócił jedną kartę swej księgi, wskazywali rozpoczęte z rozkazu "wielkiego generała" budowanie Fabrica nuova, które miało zamknąć plac św. Marka i w jedną całość złączyć Prokuracje. Bito tam w kanał pale, wznosiły się rusztowania. Książę odpędził zgraję i z wybrzeża Piazetty popłynął w gondoli do hoteliku, dokąd już był rzeczy odesłał. Tego jeszcze dnia zaczął składać wizyty w celu poznania stanu rzeczy. Łączyło go dalekie po przodkach kuzynostwo z jedną rodziną magnacką Wenecji. Skorzystał z tego i odnowił znajomość zawartą czasu pierwszej z rodzicami bytności. Był przyjęty bardziej życzliwie, bardziej gorąco, niż przewidywał. Duże jeszcze kołatało się w pływającym mieście zgromadzenie emigrantów francuskich, którzy szukali tutaj nie tylko schronienia przed motłochem swej ojczyzny, ale również rozniecali namiętności patrycjatu weneckiego przeciwko Francji, jej rządowi, generałowi i niezwyciężonej armii. W chwili gdy książę Gintułt stanął w tym mieście, emigracja francuska zabierała się do odwrotu... Sceny paryskie powtórzyły się na placu św. Marka i na moście Rialto. Lud przez pięć wieków, od czasów doży Piotra Gradenigo, praw pozbawiony, pozbawił praw szlachtę i sam, w osobach sześćdziesięciu przedstawicieli, zasiadał w sali di Pregadi i w Cedrowej, i w izbie Rady Dziesięciu, a nawet w izbie, gdzie zasiadali Inquisitori di stato. Ludwik Manim skrył się w zaciszu domowym po wzruszeniach pierwszego i szesnastego maja. Eks-prokurator Franciszek Pesaro, ogłoszony za wroga ojczyzny, wygnany został z kraju. Lud, rządzący pod osłoną bagnetów francuskich, zadekretował przede wszystkim otwarcie więzień — zarówno Pod Ołowianym Dachem, jak Pod Wodą — oraz zniszczenie Inkwizycji Stanu. Trzęsło się po placach, tawernach, kawiarniach i gondolach od powieści o więźniu, który miał w lochach przebyć czterdzieści trzy lata. Toteż na gmachu Prigioni widniał teraz napis: "Więzienia barbarzyństwa tryumwiratu arystokratycznego, zniszczone przez municypalność tymczasową Wenecji w roku pierwszym wolności włoskiej, 25 maja 1797 roku". Wszystkie te szczegóły jak grad sypały się na przybysza podczas jednego z zebrań towarzyskich w pałacu Morosini. Zdawało się, że pozbawieni władzy chlubią się tym wszystkim, co rozpowiadali. Dawało to sposobność do niezrównanych dowcipów, świetnych drwin z motłochu rozsiadającego się w pałacu, a nawet do rzewnych legend. Jakże doskonale natrząsano się z sekretnych artykułów "podyktowanych" w Mediolanie 16 maja, a szczególnie z piątego punktu, który żądał wydania dwudziestu najprzedniejszych obrazów i pięciuset manuskryptów! Z dumą i wzgardą istotnych patrycjuszów lżono dowcipami ową żarłoczność republikańską, która za nic zdzierała z miasta sześć milionów kontrybucji, trzy statki wojenne i dwie fregaty z załogą. Jedni rozpowiadali z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami o zajęciu fortu świętego Andrzeja, Chiozzy, arsenału i ważniejszych punktów przez cztery tysiące "załogi", o zagarnięciu władzy nad flotą, o odwołaniu ministrów i wysyłaniu do dworów monarszych... demokratów... Ci ośmieszali "traktat" za zniesienie kary śmierci, tamci za otwarcie więzień, skasowanie "lwiej paszczy", dziesięciu i trzech; za wywrócenie starej konstytucji, ogłoszenie swobody sumienia, wolności prasy i zupełnej amnestii... Książę Gintułt doświadczał złudzenia, że już raz widział takich ludzi za swego niedługiego żywota. Uśmiech wystąpił na jego usta. Z uwagą przysłuchiwał się wszystkiemu. Patrzał badawczo, jak mężowie trzeźwi, politycy przebiegli, natury po włosku gibkie, znawcy rzeczy tego świata, czciciele faktu dokonanego, teraz dobrowolnie łudzili się, na pół świadomie przeceniali rzeczy błahe. Jeden w ciągu godziny mówił o sile partii ludowej, przywiązanej do świętego Marka, drugi szeptał o możności sprowadzenia raz jeszcze najemnych komuników słoweńskich, trzeci o konieczności spróbowania raz jeszcze walki, jak na moście Rialto. Inni rozprawiali z zapałem o takich sprawach i zabiegach, z których przed rokiem śmialiby się szyderczo. Oni, którzy pochwalili zamordowanie kapitana Laurier pod Lido na statku "le Libérateur de 1Italie", co było ostatnim, najbardziej bezpośrednim powodem, a nadto zrozumiałym pretekstem zemsty Buonapartego, szukali teraz oparcia... w ludzie! Wzdychali do jego wierzeń. Budowali nową Wenecję na lagunach uczuć ludu. Uśmiechali się z wyrazem niezachwianej wiary w jego przywiązanie do skrzydlatego lwa. Jedna z dziewic, piękna jak marzenie, uproszona przez wszystkich, miała wypowiedzieć w gwarze utwór nieznanego poety z ludu o wykradzeniu relikwii świętego Marka przez "francuskiego złodzieja". Książę słuchał ciekawie. Recytatorka mówiła: — "Złodziej wszedł do dzwonnicy Świętego Marka i wstąpił na wysokość lwa złoconego. Usunął duży kamień, który się sam obrócił, i zobaczył małe wydrążenie w murze. Tam leżał lew brązowy, któremu przednią odśrubował łapę. We wnętrznościach tego zwierzęcia znalazł pięć kluczów złotych, zaśrubował na powrót łapę, kamień na swe miejsce zasunął, a klucze zabrał. Udał się prosto do bazyliki i porachowawszy słupy zaszedł do kaplicy sobie wiadomej. Był tam ciężki konfesjonał drewniany roboty snycerskiej, który się na czopie obracał. Gdy go złodziej obrócił, znalazł kamienną niszę, w której głębi znajdowała się płyta. Zdjął ją, wszedł i znalazł się w korytarzu wydrążonym w grubym murze. Miał fosfor sycylijski i jeden kamień przezroczysty, wydający z siebie jasność słońca. Użył go do oświetlenia i ciasnymi zeszedł schodami. Tu, będąc już pod powierzchnią morza, zbliżył się do wielkiej sali, dokąd wiodły wielkie drzwi dębowe, sztabą żelazną okute. Otworzył je kluczem i przeszedł. Był w sali, której sklepienie wspierało się pośrodku na grubej kolumnie. Wyciosana tam była historia świętego Marka od Aleksandrii aż do tajemniczego grobowca. Widać tam było kupców weneckich nabywających ciało święte; dalej widać było, jak je okrywali słoniną, jak muzułmanie przestraszeni uciekli. Widać tam było dalej, jak szli na okręt, jak ich napadła straszliwa burza. Widać było, jak wylądowali w Wenecji, wchodzili do kościoła, do podziemnego grobowca. Widać było, jak doża sam jeden skrycie kryptę odwiedza... Złodziej francuski odśrubował kolumnę i znalazł w podstawie okrągłe schody. Zeszedł po nich i ujrzał ogromną przestrzeń, strachem przejmującą. Ale był tam guzik w murze okolicznym. Przyciska go, i oto spada most żelazny. Bez tego mostu zleciałby był w przepaść, gdzie koła. obracały się ciągle, gdzie ostre noże i kolce żelazne posiekłyby świętokradcę. Przebywszy most znalazł trzy kraty żelazne, które umiał otworzyć sekretem symbolicznym. Wówczas stanął u ostatnich drzwi z brązu, które złotym kluczem otworzył. Tu olśnił go widok kaplicy. Ujrzał tam wazy, urny, lichtarze, kadzielnice złote, srebrne i z drogich kamieni. Sto świec woskowych płonęło, wonią napełniając powietrze. W środku był ołtarz zrobiony z tego metalu, z którego jest pierścień dla doży zaślubiającego morze. Na nim był posąg świętego Marka ze lwem przy nogach. Lew miał paszczę otwartą, a zamiast oczu — diamenty. Klucz grobowca był w paszczy Iwa. Gdybyś go wziął ty albo ja, wystrzeliłby ze straszliwym hukiem, a przez tajemnicę magiczną poruszyłby dzwony Świętego Marka. Doża nadbiegłby z patriarchą. Ale złodziej wiedział dobrze, co czynić. Obrócił cztery razy ucho lwa i klucz sam wyszedł z grożącej paszczy. Wtedy wkłada klucz w zamek grobowca, otwiera... Święte kości przed nim leżą! Świętokradztwo! Przekleństwo! Wieczne potępienie! Bierze święte kości, obwija je w płaszcz swój. Korzysta z przejścia, które na dnie grobowca znajduje. Wstąpił na korytarz. Korytarz obraca się, podnosi. Dalej znajduje schody. Długo otwiera drzwi ostatnim złotym kluczem i oto wchodzi do bazyliki na balustradę nawy, gdzie zwykle nikt nie patrzy. Czeka nocy, ażeby uciec. Ucieka. Noc upływa..." Całe towarzystwo słuchało tych słów w bolesnym wzruszeniu. Twarze były jak skrzepłe, oczy zdrętwiałe. Ten i ów ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Jeden książę Gintułt słuchał obojętnie. Ogarniało go nie współczucie, lecz właśnie pogarda względem tych, którzy zdolni byli wzruszać się tak tym, co ich najbardziej hańbiło. Wydali mu się jak szalbierze, którzy usiłują zrobić interes na ostatniej resztce własności ludu. Nie zdążyli wydrzeć korzyści z błędnych jego wierzeń i głupich plotek, błędnych i głupich z ich winy, więc czynią to teraz w chwili stosownej, kiedy nie pora już osiągać korzyści wyższego rzędu. Ci sami, którzy przedsiębrali wszystko przez sześćset lat dla zdławienia i zniszczenia praw motłochu, odwoływali się do motłochu, gdy przyszło karę ponieść za winy. Czyliż — myślał — nie są jak żebracy wyciągający rękę? Udają ludzi wierzących w doskonałość praw swej rzeczypospolitej... Gdybym też teraz wstał i zapytał ich: jak się zapatrują na maksymy Fra Paola Sarpi, na owe wytyczne zasady udzielane prokuratorom? Pierwsza zasada: trzymać w stanie ciągłego ubóstwa stan szlachty zubożałej. Druga zasada: poprawić artykuły konstytucji w taki sposób, żeby można było posługiwać się nimi w miarę potrzeby. Trzecia zasada: schlebiać głupocie, namiętnościom, a nawet występkom motłochu. Nie wstał jednak. Wystarczyło mu wspomnienie słów mędrca, najgłębszego znawcy rzeczy dokonanych, Nicola di Bernardo dei Machiavelli. Oto były te słowa, zawierające prawdę dowiedzioną: "Jeżeli potężny nieprzyjaciel wstąpi w kraj jaki, naówczas wszyscy malkontenci z rządów swojego kraju przyłączą się do nieprzyjaciela. Ten, kto panuje, powinien ich mieć na oku i nie dopuścić tego połączenia się, ale owszem pociągnąć malkontentów ku sobie i siły ich obrócić przeciwko potężnemu nieprzyjacielowi, aby sam jeden był panem w kraju. Jeżeli tego nie uczyni, narazi się na zgubę, ponieważ wszystko go opuści". Książę siedząc na uboczu i niby to przysłuchując się rozmowie widział przed oczyma ów zastęp bagnetów znad słodkich wód Piawy, jako wynik naturalny formuły Machiavellego. Zdawało mu się, że śni, że dostrzega blade oblicze człowieka, który tak poznał sprawy ziemskie... Cóż by dał za to, ażeby z nim przepędzić jedną godzinę życia, usłyszeć odpowiedź na zadane pytania!... W tej samej chwili ktoś z gości przysiadł się do niego i zaczął rozmowę. W trakcie jej zapytał: — Wszakże to rodak pański, adiutant Buonapartego, pierwszy nam przyniósł zapowiedź zniszczenia, deklarację wojny lub tak zwanego pokoju? Sam jeden wszedł na "olbrzymie" i na "złote" schody, do sali Cedrowej, gdzie zasiadała wszystka dziedziczna arystokracja Wenecji. — Rodak mój? Któż taki? — Oficer, nazwiskiem Sułkowski. — Czy być może? — Tak jest. Książę dotknięty był tą wiadomością. Józef Sułkowski był jego przyjacielem z lat obozowych. Razem niegdyś uczyli się, fantazjowali, toczyli rozmowy. Książę pamiętał go z czasów rydzyńskich... Pełen nieprzyjemnego uczucia ironii, która co chwila przeciwko niemu samemu ostrze bolesne zwracała, wyszedł z tego zebrania. Unikał też odtąd następnych. Spędzał dni sam; najczęściej w gondoli. Jeżeli morze było niespokojne, wałęsał się w obrębie lagun od Giudecci po Murano, zwiedzał brzegi twardego lądu od Fesine do Mestre. Codziennie pozdrawiał ulubiony swój most dei Sospiri. Kształt tego mostu był jakby wmurowany w jego myśli i stał się symbolem pewnych zajść duchowych. Niby dziwne, magiczne szkło dawał widzieć całą prawdę życia. Z głębi jego okien, dzierganych w kamieniu, zdawały się patrzeć bolesne oczy Jakuba Foscari, kiedy wracał do swego więzienia... Nad swobodnymi wodami stała ta droga wzdychania w obliczu śmierci — między tym, co jest najbardziej rozkosznego w życiu ludzkim, a tym, co jest największym złem. Dzieje nieszczęścia uczyniły ją piękną i godną myśli nigdy nie uprzykrzonych. Dzieje niepodległej siły ducha owiały westchnienia rodu ludzkiego. Gdy zdarzył się dzień cichy, książę wyruszał o żaglu na morze i spędzał tam dzień cały. Szczególnie udał się jeden dzień pogody zupełnej, jasności zupełnej, dzień senny po jesiennemu, przejrzysty i niezwykły. Łódź nie kołysała się wcale. Morze było tak ciche, że tworzyły się na nim w matowych polach świetliste miedze i drogi, niby polne szlaki między rolami zredlonymi pod wiosnę. Były momenty olśnień szczególnych, kiedy ruchliwe wody straciły wyraz ciekłości, stawały się bezwładne, zastygłe, przejrzyste aż do samego dna, jak niezmierzony utwór wyszlifowany i drążony w górskim krysztale. Wszystkie dokoła łodzi nie fale, lecz kręgi i okrągłe zwoje wody miały jednakową barwę bez cieniów. Brzeg Lido i Malamocco roztapiał się i ginął w morzu. Ląd był okryty białymi mgłami, a śnieżne Alpy Julijskie zdały się być przemijającym obłokiem. Daleko z południowej strony leżały nad płonymi wodami chmury płasko rozciągnięte, mamiąc oczy, jak gdyby bliski ląd, na którym sinieją, pasma gór ukrytych w tajemniczych tumanach. Tylko jakiś samotnie stojący w niebiosach obłoczek tej samej barwy kłam zadawał złudzeniu. Wracając z tej wycieczki książę ostrzeżony był przez gondolierów, że na plac wysiadać nie można. Łodzie jak stado rozbitych kaczek miotały się u wejścia do wielkiego kanału i tłukły pod brzegiem kamiennym. Istotnie, przebiwszy się przez tłum czarnych stateczków, książę spostrzegł na wybrzeżu Piazetty linie wojska z bagnetami, zwróconymi ku morzu, a nadto paszcze dział i kanonierów z zapalonymi :omami. Kazał podjechać do brzegu i wysiadł. Ale gdy chciał wstąpić na plac, pierwszy żołnierz z brzegu kolumny skierował ku niemu bagnet. Książę spojrzał na jego mundur, w oczy i na chybił trafił rzekł po polsku: — Niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrystus... — Na wieki wieków... — rzekł tamten z niekłamaną radością i wszystek się przemienił w uśmiech przyjazny. To samo jego koledzy z szeregu. — Puścicie mię, panowie bracia, na plac? — Nie możemy... — odpowiedzieli szeptem. — Nikogo na plac nie puszczamy. — Toż czemu? Wczoraj było wolno, a dziś nie? — Cały garnizon pod bronią. — A wy jakiejże broni jesteście? — My są strzelcy z pierwszego legionu generała Kniaziewicza. Dwie nas kompanie drugiego batalionu pod szefem Forestier. — Kto dowodzi? — Major Chłopicki dowodzi. — A którzy oficerowie subalterni? — A jest adiutant Sielski, Bolesta. Jest kapitan Downarowicz, Kozakiewicz, Borowski, Kończa i Koszucki. — A reszta legii gdzie? — Poszła w Breściańskie i Mantuańskie, i aż w samą Bolonię, co teraz zrobiona stolicą nowej republiki. — Cóż znowu za republika? — Transpadan. La République Transpadane się nazywa. — Miło to zetknąć się ze swoimi... Może byście waćpanowie puścili mię na plac. — A kiedy nie możná... — E... rozsuń się ta!... Niechże idą, aby chyłkiem po podcieniu, a wele pałacu... — Żeby zaś Bolesta nie zobaczył! Książę przesunął się i wydostał na rynek. Dopiero minąwszy pałac dożów ujrzał przyczynę zbiegowiska. Przed samym wejściem do katedry stały tęgie słupy rusztowania, a na nich biegali żołnierze. Olbrzymie liny na blokach snuły się w ciągłym ruchu. Nie można było zrozumieć w pierwszej chwili, co się to dzieje. Plac pełen był ludu, który przerwał był kordony i przez rumowie Fabrica nuova, przez zaułki Prokuracjów wtargnął do środka. Teraz miotał się bandami ku bazylice. Żołnierze łomotali napastników kolbami i bronili przystępu, ale, w tłum zmieszani, nie mogli mu dać rady. Szarpany na wsze strony, znajdując się co moment.to między gawiedzią, to wśród żołnierstwa, książę spostrzegł nareszcie przyczynę. Na linach niezmiernej grubości, wciąż wodą zlewanych, spływał na dół drugi z rzędu koń grecki. Liny sprężyście drgały, tocząc się z wolna po blokach, a wielki koń, ważący blisko dwa tysiące centnarów, bokiem do ludu zwrócony, posłusznie szedł na dół... Było coś nad wszelki wyraz tragicznego w tym zstępowaniu wielkiego znaku, żywego pomnika czasów Aleksandra Macedońskiego, było coś wstrząsającego w tej wędrówce nowej... Książę nastawił uszu. Słyszał, że żołnierz naokół słucha rozkazów polskich, między sobą mówi po polsku. Dojrzał ludzi w mundurach tej samej barwy, ciągnących tłumem liny... Zatrząsł się od strasznego gniewu. Ocknął się w nim pan. Twardym krokiem, laską rozpychając przed sobą żołnierzy, którzy na widok jego bladej twarzy i oczu bezwładnie opuszczali broń, wszedł w sam środek, pod rusztowanie. Tam piorunującym głosem zawołał: — Kto tu wami dowodzi? Kilku oficerów, słysząc mowę polską, wysunęło się z różnych stron, bezradnie patrząc. Nareszcie z dala, bez pośpiechu, wyszedł z tłumu oficer starszy z pytaniem: — A co tam? Nie puszczać! — Waść tu dowodzisz? — zawołał książę w kierunku tego człowieka. — Ja dowodzę. O co idzie? — Nazwisko waści? — Moje nazwisko?... Co to jest? Co to za jeden? — Nazwisko waści?! To śmiesz żołnierza polskiego do takich dzieł!... — Kto wasan jesteś? Mam rozkaz ludzi użyć, więc używam. — Masz rozkaz imię polskie hańbić na wieki!... — począł nań krzyczeć jak na ekonoma, dławiąc się słowami ze wściekłości, idąc nań z laską. — Co to jest? Kto to? Jak śmie! Baczność! — Kondotiery! — Rabusie! — Daj go tu! — Pachoły, siepacze! Karabiny zamigotały w oczach księcia. Sto pięści chwyciło go za bary. Rzucony na ziemię, z piersi przyduszonej kolanami, ze ściśniętej gardzieli, krzyczał ostatkiem sił: — Nie pozwalam! Kategoria:Popioły